The Surprising Love
by Nienna Tinuviel
Summary: Eowyn is in love with Aragorn...but what if someone else came along? Please R+R. Constructive Critisism Welcome. *Chapter 3 up*
1. The Night

"The Surprising Love"  
  
Ch1: Only Wish Rated PG-PG13  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please R+R. Constructive Criticism welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NONE of the places, characters, or things, or anything else in this story.  
  
She knew it was no use. He'd never love her. He'd told her to stay behind, to be in her cage. He said he didn't want to see her hurt. He didn't realize this was hurting her more. After she had begged, pleaded him to let her go with him, he'd still answered no. She'd run off, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Legolas had seen it all. He knew Aragorn would never agree to letting Eowyn come with them. As he watched her run off in tears, he approached Aragorn.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "She wants to come."  
  
"She l loves you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you not appreciate her love?" Legolas would have given anything for it.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I appreciate it, but that is it. I do not desire it. I belong to another, Legolas. And I love that other."  
  
Legolas nodded, and as much as he knew she would never be his, he felt a bit sorry for Eowyn. He knew what it was like to love someone, and have them not love you back. She was to beautiful, to graceful to have to feel that.  
  
Aragorn nodded to him. "We're leaving in two days time," he said, and then left. Legolas wandered the halls of Meduseld, not quite knowing where he was going. He sang to himself in his own tongue, and after a while of walking he came upon Eowyn sitting on a stone windowsill.  
  
"My lady?" he said. She jumped and when she turned to him he could see that she had been crying.  
  
"Legolas," she said with a nod.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She sighed. "You know perfectly well what's wrong."  
  
He nodded. "Yes, my lady, you wish to follow Aragorn down his road, and he will not let you."  
  
She nods, looks out into the twilight and says nothing.  
  
"May I join you?" he asks.  
  
"Of course," she says, moving over. She swings her legs over the outside of the windowsill so they dangle two stories above the ground.  
  
Nothing is said for awhile, and Legolas looks over at her distraught, sad, cold form.  
  
She truly is beautiful, he things, wondering why she affects him this way. She is a mortal, and she will die eventually, and if she does he will most certainly die too. Yes, she is mortal and he is elf kind, but there is something about her that affected him the first moment her saw her.  
  
He remembers it clearly. They had just walked into the Golden Hall, and a whole bunch of guards were coming at them, ready to strike. He'd been busy beating the pulp out of two of the guards and he didn't even realize she was there until she rushed forwards and Aragorn caught her.  
  
He was distracted for a second, after finishing off the two guards, and he saw a beautiful woman, dressed in white, with golden hair rippling down her back.  
  
For a second he found himself wondering if she was an elf, for he had never seen such a beautiful mortal before. But no, she was indeed, mortal.  
  
She caught him looking at her, and she smiled. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
He smiled and she thought she detected a faint reddish tinge appear on his cheeks. "Nothing, just.thinking," he answered.  
  
"About me?"  
  
"Yes, and other things."  
  
There was another bit of silence, both of them staring out into the unending night that had fallen.  
  
The silence was broken by Legolas this time.  
  
"Eowyn?" he asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you in love with Aragorn?"  
  
She was taken aback by the question. Of all things he could have asked, this was least expected.  
  
"He's daring, he's courageous, he's brave, he's kind, he's strong? I don't know, Legolas! What does anyone love anyone?"  
  
"Because they inspire you, they bring you hope, they make you feel alive, they make you feel valuable. And them being the most beautiful thing you have ever seen doesn't hurt either."  
  
In saying this, he reached out and put a hand on hers. She turned her face toward his, and he saw an expression of confusion, but when she looked into his eyes, she knew his words came from his heart.  
  
"Aye, he does all of that, but one. He always seems to be pushing me away, making me feel like I'm not worth anything." She looks down at the ground, out the window.  
  
Legolas shifted his position as to sit as she was sitting. "But my lady." He said quietly, "You are worth everything."  
  
She turns and looks directly into his eyes. She says, "If only I was," so quietly that his elven ears just barely picked it up.  
  
"Eowyn!" he said, gently but firmly, "You must not think of yourself like that! Just because he doesn't love you doesn't mean no one else will!"  
  
She shivers, and he realizes she is freezing, her hand is as cold as ice. He takes off his cloak from Lothlorien, and moves to put it around her shoulders.  
  
As his arms gently go around her to fasten the clasp, she reaches up and crosses her arms over his, pulling him to her.  
  
Legolas was burning for her. He could feel his heart thudding as she pulled him to her. And as her trusting form lay in his arms, he knew there was nowhere else in the world he'd rather be at that moment.  
  
"Legolas? Who would love me?" she asked, and he felt her tears again, pouring onto his arms.  
  
"I cannot say, for he has told me not to reveal himself. But there is one in this world whom you mean the world to."  
  
She smiles, and he feels her breath on his arms, and it makes the hair on the back of his neck raise. He doesn't know why he feels for her this way, but it comes as natural as heartbeat.  
  
He pulls her a little tighter to him, and she sighs and smiles.  
  
"Legolas?" she asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we stay like this forever?" she says, turning around to face him.  
  
He looks into her eyes, and before either of them knew what was happening, they both leaned forward and shared a kiss.  
  
When they broke away, Eowyn turned back to lying against him, her eyes closing.  
  
He whispers, "It would be my only wish in the world," into her hair, feeling his own eyes closing. "to stay with you forever." 


	2. Notes

Chapter 2: Notes  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: You know already, I own none of these characters or things in this fanfic, and I do not claim to.  
  
Sunrise awakened her, and she found herself alone leaning against the side of the windowsill. She wondered if the night before had really happened, and the only evidence that it had was that his cloak was still around her shoulders.  
  
But yes, he was gone, and she probably wouldn't see him again for a while at least. She didn't know whether that would be good or bad, But then again, she also didn't know what was going through her head last night when she kissed him. She wanted to be comforted, and she was sad, but did she really have to kiss him?  
  
So all was quiet on this beautiful Edoras morning. All except Eowyn's head where thoughts kept bouncing around faster than lightening. Broken fragments of words and thoughts traveled around rather than whole ones. She stood up and pulled his cloak closer around her, shielding her from the cold  
  
And maybe that's all it was that kiss, to shield her from being sad, from being disheartened. But there was something in his eyes at the end of it that she saw for a flash of an instant, almost a mixture of joy, and disbelief, and some emotion that no one can describe, but it's too good for words.  
  
She began walking toward her room, as if it wasn't unusual to be walking through the halls of Meduseld with an elven cloak and messed up hair. She began to walk further into the shadows as the sun came up, to shield herself from the people that every so often she'd hear walking in the halls, far away. She finally deemed it warm enough to take off the cloak and did so.  
  
Oh, wouldn't it be just my luck, she thought, seeing Aragorn walking toward her, that the first person I see this morning is him.  
  
"Eowyn? What are you doing up?" he asked.  
  
"Walking," she said in an obvious voice.  
  
"Ok. Have you seen Legolas?" he asked.  
  
"No, but I was looking for him too, though."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"He lent me his cloak last night, because I was cold, and I need to return it to him."  
  
"Oh. Well, if you're going my way, I'll walk with you."  
  
She shrugged. Right now she wanted to be alone, think about her feelings, and Legolas and-  
  
What am I thinking? She mentally slapped herself. The guy I've been in love with since I've first laid eyes on him wants me to walk with him, and I want to run off to my room and think about Legolas?  
  
"Sure," she said, and silently they walked on together. They didn't touch, look at each other, or even talk for a while, until finally he quietly said,  
  
"I saw you two last night."  
  
Everything stopped around Eowyn. Her feet, her eyes, her hearing, her breathing, and her heart, Even the air around her seemed to be more still than usual.  
  
"Oh?" she said in a voice that was both very high pitched, and very weird.  
  
"Yes, and I want you to know I'm happy for you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You found someone that you can take comfort in. Someone who really cares about you. Eru knows you needed that."  
  
She was speechless for a second but eventually managed a tiny, "Thanks" before they found Legolas standing on a balcony near the top of the building  
  
"Legolas!" she called  
  
He looked down. "Yes?"  
  
"I have your cloak," she said and the exact time Aragorn said, "Come, we have plans to make." AT the exact time Legolas said, "Did you sleep well, Eowyn?"  
  
All three gave confused looks as Legolas took the cloak and said, "Thanks, I'm coming." At the same time Eowyn said, "Yes, I did." AT the same time Aragorn said, "We're leaving tomorrow."  
  
Once again, more confused looks.  
  
"I'm coming," Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn turned away, and Legolas walked after him, and as he passed by Eowyn, he pressed a note into her hand.  
  
He'd walked away before she had looked at it, it was written in the Common Tongue, and she was grateful, because she never really had mastered Elvish.  
  
It didn't say much either, just a quick note:  
  
Eowyn: Meet me where we were last night. Twilight. Legolas  
  
That's all, nothing fancy, nothing lovey, and she was glad, she was still deciding her feelings.  
  
Everyone around her noticed though, that every once in awhile she'd look at a small piece of paper in her hand and smile very faintly to herself. 


	3. Telling

Chapter 3: Telling Rated: eh.let's say PG for this Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, anything, anyplace, or anything else you might come across in this fanfic. Sorry to burst your bubble if you thought I did.  
  
A/N: This is Eowyn/LEGOLAS if you don't like Eowyn/LEGOLAS stay away. Be warned.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Twilight is upon Meduseld. He was waiting at the window when she walked up. Legolas looks out at the land as she creeps up behind him. She's been wondering if elves could sense when people were sneaking up on them. His ears catch her footsteps before she gets very far, though.  
  
"Eowyn," he says, scaring her half to death. "Legolas," she says, as she comes up next to him. He makes no action to say or do whatever he had called her up here for, just looked out onto the darkening twilight.  
  
Eowyn waits there, making no move to say anything, until suspense almost had killed her.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you wish to speak to me?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "I'm leaving tomorrow," he began, "And before I leave I wish to tell you something. It might not be easy for you to hear, but I must tell you."  
  
She nods.  
  
"Go ahead," she says.  
  
Again, he took a deep breath, and began to speak.  
  
"You know that Aragorn's heart is given away to another. You've known that for a while. Yet you still love him. But my heart is also given away. And it's not a very good situation. You see, she will not love me. She loves another. And I was wondering, since you love Aragorn, what you might do in my situation, since you are in practically the same one."  
  
She thinks for a while. "I would probably tell them, if I had courage for that. I have courage enough to wield a blade, to ride into battle, to die in battle, yet somehow I cannot find enough courage to put my feelings into words."  
  
"He knows you love him though,"  
  
"I know that. I just wish I could tell him in my own words."  
  
"So you would tell the one you love, if you had the courage?"  
  
"Yes," she says.  
  
"Then I suppose I must tell you," he says, then looks directly into her eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Her eyes go wide. She sits on the windowsill. She takes in a deep gulp of air.  
  
"Eowyn?" he questions.  
  
"You're right," she says, after awhile. "That was a lot to hear."  
  
He kind of half smiles.  
  
"Look, Legolas, you're a great friend, but I really.don't know how to react to this. I don't know what my feelings are anymore. I can't answer you. Not right now."  
  
He nods. "I am riding off tomorrow. You don't have to answer until we meet again. After the war is over, give me your answer."  
  
She nods, then runs off down the corridor. *~*~*~*~  
  
Ok.it's a bit short.but o well.  
  
Rosie Cotton: I have read ALL 3 books 3 times (and I'm reading it right now for the 4th time). *exhales* I know you mean no offence, and I mean no offence either. Now that that's out. I know in the book Eowyn and Faramir end up together. I haven't said who is going to end up together in this one yet. 


End file.
